Jashar Sejdiu
Michael Joseph Jackson (sqt. Majkëll Xhekson) lindi më 29 gusht 1958 në Gary, Indiana, ShBA; vdiq më 25 qershor 2009 në Los Anxheles, Kaliforni. Xheksoni ka qenë këngëtar, autor, kompozitor, koreograf, prodhues, valltar amerikan, i quajtur ndryshe "Mbreti i pop-it" (King of Pop). Pasi ka filluar karrierën e tij, vetëm pesë vjet në grupin e familjes "Jackson Five", filloi aktivitetet e tij si solist më 1971, me këngën Got to be there. Së fundi ka filluar në vitin 1979 si solist dhe u bë artisti muzikës argëtuese pop më të suksesshme ne gjithë kohrave; kjo është kryesisht për shkak të Thriller (1982), akoma sot albumi më i shitur në historinë e muzikës, prodhim i përbashkët me firmën "Quincy Jones" dhe fituese e 8 Grammy Awards. Majkëll Xheksoni ishte një ndër artistët më të famshëm të shek XX. Libri i Rekordeve "Guiness" e quan atë "Artisti më i suksesshëm i të gjitha kohërave" (Most succesful entertainer of all time). Ka thyer shumë rekorde botërore në industrinë e muzikës, mes të cilëve atë të albumit më të shitur të të gjitha kohërave Thriller ( mbi 104 milion ekzemplarë). Ka qenë i përfshirë dy herë në listen e të famëshmevë të rok'n'rolit (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame), në vitin 1997 si anëtar i grupit "Jackson Five" dhe në 2001 për karrierën si solist. Në vitin 2002 ai gjithashtu ka hyrë në listen e famëshme të këngëshkurerësve (Songwriters Hall of Fame). Gjatë karrierës së tij ai ka fituar 13 Grammy Awards Nga 1988 deri më 2005 ai jetoi në sarajet e tij të quajtur Neverland Ranch (më vonë e shitur në 2008 për 35 milion dollarë), në cilën kishte ndërtuar një park dhe një kopsht zoologjik për fëmijët e varfër dhe të sëmurë terminal. Këto frekuentime më ato djem kishin një ndikim mediatik të madh në fakt në vitin 1993 ai u akuzua për herë të parë për ngacmim seksual nga një fan i tij. Xheksoni u gjykua më 2005 për këtë histori, por më në fund u lirua në apel e të gjitha 10 akuza, disa nga këto u konsiderua i pafajshëm, ndërsa të tjerat u lirua për shkak të mungesës së dëshmive. Më 25 qershor 2009 ndërsa ai ishte në shtëpinë e tij në Los Angeles, Michael Jackson pati një shqetësim, dhe menjëherë nga shtëpia e tij e transportuan në spital ku ai vdiq për shkak të infarkt. Diskografia :Albumet me Jackson Five: *Diana Ross Presents The Jackson 5 (1969) *ABC (1970) *Third Album (1970) *The Jackson 5 Christmas Album (1970) *Maybe Tomorrow (1971) *Goin' Back To Indiana (1971) *Lookin' Through The Windows (1972) *Skywriter (1973) *In Japan! (1973) *Get It Together (1973) *Dancing Machine (1974) *Moving Violation (1975) *Joyful Jukebox Music (1976) *Boogie (1979) :Albumet me Jacksons: *The Jacksons (1976) *Goin' Places (1977) *Destiny (1978) *Triumph (1980) *Live (1981) *Victory (1984) *2300 Jackson St. (1989) *The Very Best Of The Jacksons & Jackson Five (2004) :Albumet solo: ::Albumet e nxjerrë me shtëpine diskografike Motown: *Got To Be There (1972) - 4,1 milion albume të shitur deri më sot. *Ben (1972) - 4,4 milion *Music And Me (1973) - 2 milion *Forever, Michael (1975) - 1,7 milion *The Best Of Michael Jackson (1975) - 2,2 milion *One Day In Your Life (1981) - 1,6 milion *Farewell My Summer Love (1984) - 2,1 milion *Looking Back To Yesterday (1986) - 3 milion ::Albumet e nxjerrë me shtëpinë diskografike Epic Records (Sony Music/Sony BMG): *Off the Wall (1979) - 22 milion albume *Thriller (1982) - 104 milion *Bad (1987) - 30 milion *Dangerous (1991) - 31 milion *HIStory - Past, Present, and Future: Book 1 (1995) - 18 milion *Blood On The Dance Floor - HIStory in the Mix (1997) - 8 milion *Invincible (2001) - 12 milion *Number Ones (compilation) (2003) - 8 milion *The Ultimate Collection (pako 4CD+1DVD) (2004) - 250 000 *The Essential Michael Jackson (compilation 2CD) (2005) - 2 milion *Visionary - The Video Singles (2006) * Thriller (25th anniversary edition) (2008) Këngët më të njohura ne Shqiperi * 1983 - Wanna be startin' something * 1984 - Thriller * 1987 - The Way You Make Me Feel * 1991 - Black or White * 1992 - Remember the time * 1992 - Health the world * 1995 - Earth song * 2001 - You Rock My World Category:Këngëtarë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1958 Kategoria:Vdekje 2009 af:Michael Jackson als:Michael Jackson am:ማይክል ጃክሰን an:Michael Jackson ar:مايكل جاكسون arz:مايكل چاكسون az:Maykl Cekson bar:Michael Jackson bat-smg:Maiklos Džeksuons bcl:Michael Jackson be:Майкл Джэксан be-x-old:Майкл Джэксан bg:Майкъл Джаксън bn:মাইকেল জ্যাকসন br:Michael Jackson bs:Michael Jackson ca:Michael Jackson ceb:Michael Jackson cs:Michael Jackson cy:Michael Jackson da:Michael Jackson de:Michael Jackson diq:Michael Jackson el:Μάικλ Τζάκσον en:Michael Jackson eo:Michael Jackson es:Michael Jackson et:Michael Jackson eu:Michael Jackson fa:مایکل جکسون fi:Michael Jackson fo:Michael Jackson fr:Michael Jackson fy:Michael Jackson ga:Michael Jackson gan:麥可·傑克遜 gl:Michael Jackson gu:માઇકલ જેકસન gv:Michael Jackson he:מייקל ג'קסון hi:माइकल जैक्सन hr:Michael Jackson ht:Michael Jackson hu:Michael Jackson id:Michael Jackson io:Michael Jackson is:Michael Jackson it:Michael Jackson ja:マイケル・ジャクソン jv:Michael Jackson ka:მაიკლ ჯექსონი kk:Джексон, Майкл ko:마이클 잭슨 ku:Michael Jackson kv:Джексон Майкл Джозеф la:Michael Jackson lb:Michael Jackson li:Michael Jackson lt:Michael Jackson lv:Maikls Džeksons mk:Мајкл Џексон ml:മൈക്ക്‌ള്‍ ജാക്സണ്‍ mn:Майкл Жэксон mr:मायकेल जॅक्सन ms:Michael Jackson my:မိုက်ကယ်ဂျက်ဆင် nah:Michael Jackson nds:Michael Jackson (Singer) new:माइकल ज्याक्सन nl:Michael Jackson (zanger) nn:Michael Jackson no:Michael Jackson oc:Michael Jackson pl:Michael Jackson pms:Michael Jackson pt:Michael Jackson qu:Michael Jackson ro:Michael Jackson roa-rup:Michael Jackson ru:Джексон, Майкл sah:Майкл Джексон scn:Michael Jackson se:Michael Jackson sh:Michael Jackson si:මයිකල් ජැක්සන් simple:Michael Jackson sk:Michael Jackson sl:Michael Jackson sr:Мајкл Џексон sv:Michael Jackson sw:Michael Jackson szl:Michael Jackson ta:மைக்கல் ஜாக்சன் te:మైకల్ జాక్సన్ tg:Майкл Ҷексон th:ไมเคิล แจ็กสัน tl:Michael Jackson tpi:Michael Jackson tr:Michael Jackson ug:مايكېل جېكسۇن uk:Майкл Джексон ur:مائیکل جیکسن uz:Michael Jackson vi:Michael Jackson vls:Michael Jackson (zanger) war:Michael Jackson wuu:米口 积克森 yi:מייקל זשעקסאן yo:Michael Jackson zh:迈克尔·杰克逊 zh-min-nan:Michael Jackson zh-yue:米高積遜